Tedious Melodies
by may10baby
Summary: Naruto Yaoi fanfic!Naruto and his adopted brother Sasuke move to a new town and new school. What happens when their “more than brothers” relationship is challenged by stalkers, pedophiles and –Mary Mother of God FANGIRLS! RUN!
1. Brothers on the Scene!

* * *

Summary-

Naruto Yaoi fanfic!

Naruto and his adopted brother Sasuke move to a new town and new school. What happens when their "more than brothers" relationship is challenged by stalkers, pedophiles and –Mary Mother of God- FANGIRLS! RUN!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Kishimoto 2 Me as Jashin 2 Hidan XD

Couplings- Sasunaru, Uchihacest, Itakyuu, KakaObi, KakaIru, Kakasasu, Kakanaru, ItaKyuu, Kyuunaru, etc, etc, etc.

Ages-

Sasuke-14

Naruto-13

Kushina (Naruto's mom)- 32

Minato (Naruto's dad)- 32

Kanon- 28

Pein-30

Kakashi- 18 (OMG so young!)

Iruka- 17

Obito-18

Rin- 18

Kiba- 13

Itachi- 20

Kyuubi- 15

Prologue- Let's Toss Some More Spice Into the Mix!

* * *

"Ita-kun why won't you sleep with me?" Kyuubi asked innocently, lowering his hand.

Itachi sweatdropped. He had dark, black hair tied into a loose ponytail, and deep red eyes with strange markings in them. He was dressed in a black dress shirt and gray slacks.' Mental note; never answer Kyuubi's questions…' "Doesn't the five year age difference disturb you?"

"No."

"…Or the fact that I'm you're teacher?"

"Not at all." Kyuubi smiled sweetly, seemingly oblivious to the hated glares from the girls in the Mythology class.

Kyuubi had deep crimson eyes brimming with mischief, matching long hair, currently braided, down his back. His body was lean and tan. Dressed in a black vest over a flowy long sleeve, almost sheer, shirt with tight black jeans. 'The girls glare and boys stare.' Kyuubi mused.

Itachi breathed a sigh of relief as the bell rang. "Turn in your notes." He ordered walking back towards his desk.

Before he could reach 'Sanctuary' he was –glomped-..?! (A/N: I would love to glomp him!) "Ita-kun" Kyuubi purred sliding his notes into the teacher's hand, rubbing against a cough "Special" place. "Read mine first, 'kay?" Kyuubi regrettably pulled back, waving at the pissed fangirls before dancing out the door, narrowly missing the barrage of pens and pencils throw at him.

"Itachi-sensei!"

"Are you alright?"

"Kyuubi shouldn't do disgusting things like that!"

Itachi, who had recovered from shock, glared menacingly at the remainder of the class, which included the Fangirls and a few boys laughing their asses off. "Get. Out. Now…" he growled, watching in satisfaction as the kids sprinted out the door. He sat down in his chair and out of-strictly curiosity-looked at Kyuubi's notes;

_Ita-kun!_

_I love u sooo… much!!! I also no about your little bro coming (XD) over with his 'adopted' family! How cute is he?! I can't wait 2 bang him into the ground!_

Itachi crumpled the paper up quickly 'Dear God, Sasuke…' he grabbed his and dialed his otouto; hoping to save a life…

* * *

with Sasuke

Sasuke blinked as his cell rang "Hello?...Aniki?" he glanced down at his lap when Naruto stirred slightly. "Um…at the airport…yeah, about to board… watch out for a perverted redhead?...um yeah, I don't want to know…yeah, see you in Konoha…" Sasuke shut his phone with a click and looked up as his parents; Minato and Kushina walked up.

Naruto had taken Minato with the blonde hair and blue eyes. The man wasn't too muscular and had a kind, funny aura around him. But Sasuke knew from experience that he could be mean, really mean, like psychotic demon mean. He had on a white dress shirt and blue-grey slacks that looked good on him. He wrapped an arm around Kushina's shoulder's comfortingly.

Kushina had red hair, Naruto had taken her tomboy personality with a feminine kick to it. (1)

Sasuke was surprised to see her sniffling 'Well the Country of Whirlpool is her homeland…' he looked at Naruto when he sat up.

"Mmm? Sasu-nii? What time is it?"

"2:25am, our time." He answered petting Naruto on the head like a good puppy.

Naruto blinked lazily at the brunette "Ne… when's our flight?" he asked drowsily.

"In ten minutes."

"Oh…okay…" Naruto replied, snuggling back into Sasuke's lap, resting his head on the makeshift pillow Sasuke made out of a spare sweatshirt.

Sasuke sweatdropped "Dobe, come on…" he glanced as the flight attendant came to show them their first class seats. He sweatdropped 'Great…'

He sighed picking the blonde up, he walked up to the stunned flight attendant, blonde in hand, handing her their tickets before boarding the plane.

* * *

Later

Naruto woke up cuddled next Sasuke's warm body. "Awake I see…" Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"Huh?"

Sasuke sweatdropped "Kawaii…" he murmured, pressing his lips to the blonde's brow. Naruto giggled burying his face into Sasuke's chest.

"Ano… where are we?"

"We have a couple hours left…" Sasuke replied, flipping the page of his yaoi manga.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow "…Sasu-nii, you're such a pervert…" he murmured, digging through the on-flight bag. (they share) He drew out his DS Light and proceeded to plat Kingdom Hearts; Chain of Memories. Sasuke smirked. He leaned towards the blonde.

"Naru-kun" he breathed into Naruto's ear.

Naruto jumped, "W-what?" he stuttered, not noticing Sora dying rather quickly. His face grew red Sasuke took his chin gently.

Sasuke leaned forward so that their faces were extremely close "…I'm horny, let's fuck." He stated bluntly, smirking as Naruto blinked in shock, before; "You pervert!"

* * *

Later; Konoha Airport

Itachi glanced around nervously "So far, so-"

"Ita-kun you came!"

"Shit!" Itachi cursed narrowly dodging the red blur that streaked past him. He glared at Kyuubi. "Don't do that in…public..?" he stared at the smirked redhead.

"Like what you see?" Kyuubi had changed into a red, flurry, sleeveless turtleneck and tight black leather pants with rips at the thighs and down, and a strategically placed one on his left hip.

"W-why are you dressed like…_that_?"

"I always dress like this, out of school, of course." Kyuubi replied tucking a stray strand of red hair behind his ear, which was down.

'He looks like a slut.' Itachi sweatdropped, noticing the look people were giving the conspicuous redhead.

"Eh? Kyuu-chan?!" Itachi blinked noticing the blonde blur two seconds prior impact. "Kyuu-chan! Kyuu-chan!!!" Naruto cried hugging the red-haired teen tightly.

"Na-chan!!! You got so big!" Kyuubi squealed, cuddling the blonde.

"You came!" Naruto glanced at Itachi "Who's this?"

"My fiancé!"

"Really?! Wow! When's the wedding?!"

Itachi glared at Kyuubi "I'm your teacher."

Naruto blinked "Wow, a teacher? Kyuu-chan he's hot…"

Itachi sweatdropped 'God, not another one…'

"Aniki?..?!" Sasuke glanced at Itachi before his eye caught someone hugging _his_ Naruto! "Um…is your perverted redhead hugging my blonde?"

"He isn't mine! But, yeah…"

"Naru-kun…" Sasuke asked in an annoyed voice "Who's that you're hugging?"

'My, my, possessive, otouto?' Itachi smirked, going unnoticed by everyone except Kyuubi.

"Huh? Oh, Sasu-nii!"

Sasuke flinched 'He just noticed me?!'

Naruto detached himself from Kyuubi "This is Kyuubi no Kistune! A friend from the Orphanage, he looked out for me!"

Sasuke cringed slightly at "Orphanage" he remembered what that place is-was- he assured himself silently.

Itachi sighed patting Sasuke on the head "Kyuubi, this is my younger brother, don't touch!" he added sharply at the glint in Kyuubi's eyes. Sasuke sweatdropped, stepping behind Itachi, in case of emergencies such as possible rape by red head.

Kyuubi pouted "Aw…no fair…" Kyuubi felt a smile creep up his face. "I know! Let's go visit Shuu-kun and Ra-chan!"

* * *

End Prologue

1) Not much is revealed yet in the manga about Naruto's mom other than this tidbit! _man_ I wanna know what she looks like!

May- Muahahahaha!!!! You like? I found the writings that I did when in was suck in Korea for the _entire_ '07 summer…such a waste, but I'm still going through them!

Kk: I'm beginning to understand your insanity…

Next chapter- a visit to Shuu-kun and Ra-chan's house, which is being bombed!

Shuu-chan? Ra-chan? Guess who! (one should be easy…)

I must be fed 3 servings of reviews a day! a new chapter (if i've written it) with every 10 reviews!


	2. Expolsions and Panties!

Previously:

_Itachi sighed patting Sasuke on the head "Kyuubi, this is my younger brother, don't touch!" he added sharply at the glint in Kyuubi's eyes. Sasuke sweatdropped, stepping behind Itachi, in case of emergencies such as possible rape by red head._

_Kyuubi pouted "Aw…no fair…" Kyuubi felt a smile creep up his face. "I know! Let's go visit Shuu-kun and Ra-chan!"

* * *

_

Sasuke felt an involuntary twitch creep into his eye as Kyuubi and Naruto cuddled. _Fucking_ cuddled?!

'I can't believe Naruto's friends are this! A slut! And Aniki's slut at that!" he cursed when Kyuubi kissed the top of Naruto's head. "DON'T. TOUCH. MY. BLONDE..!!!" he roared, diving in between the two friends.

"Your blonde?" Kyuubi repeated, lifting a brow when Sasuke gave him a murderous look.

"Sasu-nii?!" Naruto eeped when Sasuke turned his angry gaze on him. "W-What?!" he squeaked when Sasuke grabbed him firmly by the shoulders and rammed his lips onto his, hard.

Kyuubi snorted as Naruto struggled and gave into Sasuke's advances, a few people staring at them. He glanced up and smirked, glomping Itachi again.

"What the-" Itachi growled, trying to push the clingy redhead away. Kyuubi rubbed against him a suggestive way.

"Come on, lets ditch these two and go out to your car! You carry condoms around, right?"

"Why would I do that..?" Itachi replied suspiciously, arching a brow.

"Hmph!" Kyuubi pouted, turning to fret over Naruto. Itachi sweatdropped. Was that supposed to make him jealous?

* * *

Sasuke's POV;

Okay, I know the Orphanage took all kinds in, but really, who is this slut!? I turn to glare at the red-haired demon with an eye on my brother's ass. Supposedly…

"Who the hell is Shuu-kun and Ra-chan?" I asked warily, any friend of this lunatic's is an enemy of mine. I flinched. "DON'T TOUCH HIM! HE'S MINE! DAMMIT!"

* * *

Naruto's POV

"Sasu-nii?!" I turned to stare at my big bro in shock, all Kyuu-chan did was pat me on the head! Why was Sasu-nii in such a bad mood today? Come to think of it, where's Okaa-san and Oto-san? I looked around frantically.

"Okaa-san?" I called out, before my attention was brought back to Sasu-nii who pulled me against his chest. "Sasu-nii!? What's wrong?"

"Shut. Up." I blinked in shock, pain bubbling in my chest.

"H-huh?" I whimpered looking at Sasu-nii.

* * *

Normal POV

Sasuke glanced down, realizing what he had just done. '_Shit…_' he mentally whined as Naruto began to sniffle. "Sorry, I didn't want a stranger touching you." He glared at Kyuubi who…was on a phone? How did he miss that?!

"Yes, yes, Kushina-ane-san! Naru's safe and sound with me! Sasuke too!" he slapped the phone shut, grinning at the two boys and Itachi in a somewhat scary way "You're in my stead now…" he chuckled darkly, before brightening up "Shuu-kun! Break out the tiki torches! We're havin' a Hawaiian luau! Ra-chan! Grab the yaoi manga! The entire library!" he shouted to no one in particular.

Sasuke suddenly began to warm up to Kyuubi.

Itachi mentally cursed when Sasuke dragged Naruto into the back seat with determination. 'Great…now I have to sit with "it"…' he'd asked Kyuubi to ride in his own car but the red head cheerfully replied.

"I took a cab here!"

He slid gracefully into the driver's seat, flinching when a hand ghosted up his thigh. "No. Kyuubi…" he snapped in his teacher tone.

"Your so mean." Kyuubi sulked, leaning back in his chair as Itachi slammed out of the airport parking lot at light-speed.

Naruto squealed, clinging to Sasuke who cursed, clinging to Kyuubi's seat; said red head laughing his ass off.

"S-Sasu-nii! KYAH!"

"Damn it, Aniki! SLOW THE HELL _DOWN_!"

"AHAHAAHAHAAA!!!!!"

"-smirk-"

* * *

"Kyuu-chan…" Naruto sweatdropped, as they ran through the ruined 3-story house, eeping when another explosion was heard. "W-what was that?"

Kyuubi laughed maniacally "Double or nothing it's Shuu-kun and Ra-chan's mortal enemies bombing them again!" Itachi sweatdropped. Why was he so hyper about this?

Naruto blinked "Aah…Dei-chan and Sosa-kun?" he tilted his head to the side, gasping as the made it to the backyard patio.

Um…can you say destruction? In 38 different languages? Huge holes carved their way into the ground, a large sandbox was cracked and spilling all over the large grounds. Smoke and toys littered the once clean area. In the midst of it all 4 people stood, fighting their lovely asses off.

A sandy-haired teen dressed in a black t-shirt and worn jeans, with a lanky form lunged at a slightly taller red head, his golden eyes glinting. The red head looked like a crack addict, in a black dress shirt that wasn't so dressy anymore and gray slacks that had seen better days, he immediately chucked a small puppet figurine from outta nowhere, hitting the sandy-haired boy squarely in the face.

"Shit!" the boy cursed, clawing at the clingy toy.

"Take that." The crack addict smirked.

"Fuck you!" Another teenager, younger and that bore a similarity to that of a girl with long blonde hair and a slight ponytail gasped, glaring at Sandy. The blonde had on gray jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with fingerless gloves.

"As if Sasori-danna would ev-GWAK!" the blonde coughed as sand was hurtled into his face.

"Shut it Bomb Bitch!" the last of the War-Zone Quartet, a red haired boy that resembled the older red head except for a lack of eyebrows and eyes rings the size of panda cramming the day before their science and math finals. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and gray shorts.

Sasuke sweatdropped.

Naruto feared for their safety.

Itachi groaned in annoyance.

And Kyuubi was already tackling the sandy-haired boy.

"SHUU-KUN! HOW DARE YOU NOT NOTICE MY APPEARANCE! NO SEX FOR 3 DAYS!" he hollered into the ear of the now deaf Shuukaku.

But the boy got the message "WHAT?! Kyuubi! I swear, I-"

"No!"

"Bu-"

"No!"

"I'm pregnant!" Shuukaku shouted in a moment of weakness…and lack of hickeys.

"No- wait, what?! Seriously?! When are you due?!" Kyuubi asked excitedly, wondering who'd knocked the teen up, considering the red head was the Uke in their 'friends with damn good benefits' relationship.

"Um…Kyuubi I'm not…"

Kyuubi smartly smacked Shuukaku upside the head. "You liar!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

Itachi sighed, turning to Deidara and Sasori, who were watching the scene with interest. "Tobi broke into your house again, fifty on he's raiding Deidara's underwear drawer again…the panty one at that." He added, returning the pair's, yes, _PAIR_'s, stunned looks with an amused one.

Half a minute later Deidara and Sasori were kicking down the door of their bedroom, located in the house across the street.

"TOBI?!" Deidara roared, spotting the masked freak poking at his underwear, giggling creepily.

Said brunette twitched, spinning away and laughing awkwardly. "Hi Deidara-sempai! Sasori-san!" he added with a bit of venom.

Had this been anyone else, Sasori would have choked the intruder with piano wire by now. However, it being Tobi, he did what came naturally; let Deidara BF this "Mumaducker" as Sasuke put it when Itachi woke him up for school each morning.

* * *

Sasuke sweatdropped when he heard a high-pitched squeak before another explosion occurred in the house across the street.

"Ra-chan!"

"Ruru-chan!"

He whirled around to see Naruto and the other red head hugging each other while jumping around in circles. He twitched. 'Mine…' he growled mentally, advancing on the pair. He broke into a run when the red head whispered something into Naruto's ear, the blonde squealing.

Naruto squealed in delight when Gaara informed him of the sherbet ice cream in the freezer, however due to the close proximity, the red head had to whisper it.

And what a mistake that was.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

May: Sasuke possessiveness… :3 


End file.
